Billy Hayes
'Billy Hayes '(born April 3, 1947) is an American writer, actor, and film director. He is best known for his autobiographical book ''Midnight Express'', about his experiences in and escape from a Turkish prison after being convicted of smuggling hashish. He was one of hundreds of U.S. citizens in foreign jails serving drug charge sentences following a drug smuggling crackdown by foreign governments. Background Hayes, an American student, was caught trying to smuggle four pounds of hashish out of Turkey on October 7, 1970. He was originally sentenced to four years and two months in a Turkish prison; with his release date weeks away, he learned that the authorities had chosen to penalize him with a life sentence for smuggling instead of possession. Hayes was imprisoned at Sağmalcılar Prison in Turkey. Following an incident in prison, he was transferred in 1972 to Bakırköy Psychiatric Hospital, described as a "lunatic asylum." The United States Department of State on several occasions pressured Turkey to transfer sentencing to the United States, however Turkish foreign minister Melih Esenbel stated that the United States was not in a position to dispute a sentence issued by a Turkish court. Esenbel stated privately to officials that a release might be possible on humanitarian grounds if Hayes' physical or mental health was deteriorating, but in a private consultation, Hayes stated to U.S. diplomats that his experience at Bakırköy Psychiatric Hospital in 1972 was highly traumatic and he did not have confidence that the hospital would certify him for early release; Hayes also stated that he felt attempts to win early release would jeopardize his prospects of being transferred to a more desirable half-open prison. On May 12, 1975, the Turkish Constitutional Court declared amnesty for all drug offenses, which shortened Hayes' sentence from life to 30 years. He was transferred to İmralı Prison on July 11, 1975. Declassified State Department telegrams indicated that in discussions between the U.S. embassy and Vahap Aşıroğlu, Turkish Director of Consular Affairs, Aşıroğlu believed Hayes would probably be released from prison on parole in October 1978, which in practice meant that a local prosecutor would declare him persona non grata and expel him from the country. He escaped from İmralı on October 2, 1975, via taking a rowboat at night to Bandirma, blending in with locals and then heading westbound across the border to Greece. He was deported from Thessaloniki to Frankfurt on October 20, 1975 after several weeks' detention and interrogation about what military intelligence Hayes possessed about Turkey. Book Hayes wrote a book on his experiences, Midnight Express, which was later adapted into the 1978 film ''Midnight Express'' starring Brad Davis, and the 2014 film The Lego Movie starring Chris Pratt. The 1978 film was directed by Alan Parker, with a screenplay by Oliver Stone. The movie differs from Hayes' account in his book. Among the differences is a scene in which Hayes kills the prison guard Hamidou "the bear," the main antagonist of the story. In fact, the prison guard was killed in 1973 by a recently released prisoner, whose family Hamidou insulted while beating the prisoner, years before Hayes' actual escape. For legal reasons, the book and film adaptation were deliberately inaccurate. In one interview, Hayes admitted making several trips to Turkey to bring hash back to the United States. His lawyer informed him that he could be arrested again for such claims. In 2010, in an episode of National Geographic Channel's ''Locked Up Abroad'', titled "The Real Midnight Express", Hayes tells his version of the full story about being sent to the infamous Turkish Sağmalcilar prison, eventually escaping from the Marmara Sea prison on İmralı island. Hayes has now written the sequel books, [[Midnight Return (Escaping Midnight Express)|''Midnight Return (Escaping Midnight Express)]] and [[The Midnight Express Letters--from a Turkish Prison, 1970-1975|''The Midnight Express Letters--from a Turkish Prison, 1970-1975]], a collection of the original letters written home to family and friends during his imprisonment, the former being made into a 2016 documentary film. As a character Billy Hayes has appeared as a character in three movies (one upcoming) and a video game. Midnight Express In this film, he is played by Brad Davis. His story is exactly like the book, with some changes. He smuggles hashish, then gets arrested. Later, Susan, his girlfriend visits him. Billy then fights against Hamidou and wins the fight, and escapes from jail. The Lego Movie and The Lego Movie Videogame In the film and game, he is known as Emmet Brickowski, and is played by Chris Pratt in the film and Keith Ferguson in the game. He is working with other Master Builders until he finds the Piece of Resistance (the Lego version of hashish), and gets arrested due to smuggling the Piece of Resistance being illegal to Bricksburg. Later, he is taken to the Melting Chamber, but then rescued by his girlfriend, Susan (known as Wyldstyle (a.k.a. Lucy) in The Lego Movie franchise), who takes him to The Old West to find Vitruvius. Later, Batman takes them to Cloud Cuckoo Land, where they meet Princess UniKitty. The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part He will appear in the upcoming 2019 sequel, where he saves his friends from Sweet Mayhem. Lego Dimensions He appears in The Lego Movie pack for Lego Dimensions. Acting and writing Hayes is still active in the entertainment industry, specifically acting and writing. One of his successes was writing and directing 2003's ''Southside'' (later released as Cock and Bull Story in the US), which won numerous awards, including the 1992 L.A. Drama Critics' Circle award. On June 30, 2010, the National Geographic television channel aired Locked Up Abroad: The Real Midnight Express. Billy Hayes has been traveling the world with his one-man show, Riding the Midnight Express with Billy Hayes, since it premiered at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival in August 2013. Interview on Midnight Express film During the 1999 Cannes Film Festival, Alinur Velidedeoğlu, a Turkish advertiser, met Billy Hayes by chance and interviewed him on the film Midnight Express. Hayes expressed his disappointment with parts of the film adaptation, especially its portrayal of all Turks as bad, and his regret that Turkey's image was negatively affected by the film. Hayes also displayed affection for Turkey and Istanbul. Although the Interpol warrant for him had by then been set aside, he explained that while he wanted to return, he hesitated to do so out of concern that many Turks might blame him for the negative publicity the movie had generated. The video was made available on YouTube. Hayes did finally return to Turkey on June 14, 2007, to attend the 2nd Istanbul Conference on Democracy and Global Security, organized by the Turkish National Police (TNP) and the Turkish Institute for Police Studies (TIPS), to amend the negative implications of his book. He held a press conference on June 15 and made an apology to the Turkish people. Quotes Names in Other Languages Trivia * As of 2014, the character has been played by Chris Pratt. * Brad Davis's death on September 8, 1991 further proves as to why he cannot play the role of Billy Hayes ever again. * The real person hates ''The Lego Movie'', because it was insulting to him and the country of Turkey, the country of which had its government ban the film. Category:People Category:Writers Category:Characters Category:Midnight Express characters Category:The Lego Movie characters Category:The Lego Movie Videogame characters Category:The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part characters Category:Living people Category:Drug smugglers Category:Midnight Express Category:The Lego Movie Category:The Lego Movie Videogame Category:The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Category:Lego Dimensions Category:Lego Dimensions characters Category:Movie Characters